


congratulations

by AngstBabyJae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ARE YOU READY FOR PAIN???, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot, angst baby jae is at it again, this was barfed from my subconscious out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstBabyJae/pseuds/AngstBabyJae





	congratulations

“Congratulations,” Catra laughed, a pathetic sound indistinguishable from the choking and the gags, “You did it, you r-really d-did,” her voice broke, “This is… what you w-wanted… congratulations, you w-win. You broke m-me so c-completely that… I’m n-not even a p-person anymore. I’m just p-pain…” she coughed, blood dribbling down her chin to stain her already crimson top.

Adora trembled terribly as she bent over her dying love, choking on her own tears, “Catra no! N-no! NO!”

“I’m s-sorry… Are you happy now? ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY? YOU WI-“ she erupted in a fit of wracking coughs, holding the sword in place where it was buried in her gut.

“NO! Heal, heal, heal,” she whispered, “COME ON, CATRA! PLEASE DON’T GO! PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!”

“Well, i-isn’t this ironic…”

“Catra…”

“In the end…”

“COME ON! WORK YOU STUPID SWORD!”

“I still love you,”

“What?”

“YOU HEARD M-ME!” she coughed again, crying harder than she ever had in her entire life, not when Shadow Weaver beat her within an inch of her life, not when she said all those cruel words that never healed and only festered inside of her, not when Adora left her, not when Shadow Weaver tricked her, or left for Adora, not after the portal failed and Adora finally let go, “I love you, Adora…”

“I love you, Catra, I never stopped!” she cried, “Please, come back to me, please!” she sobbed over her dying friend, “Catra! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, please, I love you…” she murmured, each word being forced out in earnest, urging the sword to do something. Anything. She was She-Ra! She’s supposed to… she’s supposed to… to…

“Catra?” she opened her eyes, “Catra!?”

She felt the scream rise in her, inflating like a balloon until it burst.

“CATRA!? CATRA!!!” but it was no use.

Her heart lay still.

Catra was no more.

_ **Congratulations.** _

\---

Adora lurched forward in bed, sobbing hard straight out of the dream.

“It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real…” she whispered to herself, rocking in place, trying to keep quiet as to not wake the woman sleeping peacefully next to her, curled up in a loose ball. Catra had been holding onto her wife before she had slipped from her grasp upon awaking. She frowned at the loss of contact, but quickly returned to her usual slumber.

_Catra._

Her _wife._

Last night was their wedding night. They were taking off to Mystacore on their honeymoon the next day. 

It explained why they were naked in bed. The previous night came back to Adora in a few quick flashes the made her cheeks redden and her hands go to her bruised body. She got the overwhelming urge to huddle under the blanket and squeal like a teenager.

No, Catra hadn’t died when the sword was plunged into her gut that fateful day.

They had confessed their love for each other and that had been enough for the sword to spur to life with magic, saving her life and starting the long road that led them to now.

Almost six years later and more in love than ever.

Nothing was ever the same as it once was, and maybe that was a good thing. They had a new thing now. Echoes of the past still managing to slip in every now and then.

“Adora?” Catra mumbled, for she had always been a light sleeper, “Is everything alright?” Adora shivered pleasantly at the sound of her gravely morning voice, which shot straight down her body. Catra reached out to dry her tears. 

Adora, in turn, traced her lover’s face with her manicured hands (she let Frosta and Mermista do them for the wedding). They were neat and without color, topped only with a clear polish (to her friends’ dismay). 

She liked them this way, and it went well with the dress in the end. Any color would draw attention away from its magnificence.

“It’s nothing, baby, go back to sleep,”

Catra grumbled something that sounded a lot like “Don’t call me baby, I’m not a baby,”

“You’d rather I call you kitten?”

Catra blushed, Adora breaking into a laugh until Catra wacked her in the face with one of their too-soft pillows.

“Seriously, love, what’s up?”

Adora looked away, embarrassed and Catra, who could read her better than any book in Etheria, knew what was wrong immediately.

“Another one?” Adora could only nod before she was being wrapped in those comforting arms. 

“Why tonight?” she whined, “Can the universe just give me a break for once?” Catra laughed, a chime much sweeter than the crazed cackles that once tumbled from her lips. One that reminded her of the old days. 

Before the sword and She-Ra. Simpler times to which they could never return. The thought made her sad.

“You and I both know that’s never gonna happen. The best we can do is just enjoy the time we have,”

“You’re right. When did you get so wise?”

Catra stuck her tongue out at her before joining their lips sweetly. Shadows still loomed in Adora’s mind about the past and the future, so she kissed harder, the collision no longer innocent.

It evolved, as their kisses often do, into a familiar dance. One thing led to another and soon they were both panting heavily besides each other, fingers intertwined.

“You feeling better?”

“A little bit. Thanks,”

Catra smirked, “What are _friends_ for?”

They exploded into laughter, pulling each other close.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t know we were dating in the Horde,” Catra remarked.

“I still can’t believe you tried to destroy the world just to spite me,”

“Too soon, Adora,”

“It’s been six years,”

“Still... And that wasn’t the only reason, you know?”

“What was?”

“You. It was… a lot of things. There was you, then there was Shadow Weaver, and you can’t forget Hordak, but I guess when it all came down to it… I just didn’t want to live anymore. You were just the part that made me want to take everyone down with me,”

“I’m sorry,”

“I should be the one sorry,”

“That’s true, but I can’t go completely blameless,”

Catra sighed, “No, Adora, we’ve been over this. My shit is my own. You didn’t make me pull the switch,”

Adora wanted to argue, but instead nodded and stayed silent, nudging her head into Catra’s chest.

“We really did come a long way, didn’t we?” she said at last.

“Yeah we really have,” Catra smiled, eyes to the ceiling, “W e r e a l l y h a v e,”

“Catra?”

“We

We

We

W

e"

\---

“Simulation complete,”

“SHIT!” Adora punched the floor of the temple until her knuckles hurt, red and sore and bleeding, “SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!”

“I do not understand. Was the simulation not ‘perfect’?” Light Hope questioned.

“NO!” she cried, falling to the ground, “It n-never will…” her body shook as she sobbed.

“It will never compare to reality, but this is as accurate as possible. True perfection can never be achieved-”

“I DON’T CARE! LEAVE ME!”

“As you wish,” and just like that Adora was alone with her misery.

Six years in isolation.

Six years since she killed Catra.

_ **Congratulations.** _


End file.
